Everything
by alicat28
Summary: Magnus and Alec. What more can I say? Oh, and that whole I-Suck-At-Summaries thing... T because I am paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first Malec fanfic. They sort of could be one chapter, but I like to start a new chapter with each POV change.**

**Reviews=Me jumping up and down and reading your stuff and reviewing  
**

(Alec)

I sat on a park bench, dismally staring out into the gray morning. Gray mornings were always fun with Magnus. Rainbow sparkly umbrellas that sang "Singing in the Rain" at max volume (thank the Angel for glamours), making out at a sidewalk café, drinking hot chocolate and eating doughnuts with sparkly sprinkles (how the hell he got these, I don't know), feeding the ducks (duck meat, what else for our special little cannibals?), and generally enjoying one another's company. But ever since a few weeks ago, he seemed to be drifting away from me… I choked back a sob. Magnus meant everything to me. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

(Magnus, about a month and a half earlier)

"I think you should do it at your apartment. Where you first met, all that."

"No, that's not romantic enough. I think you should take him to Venice. He loves Italian stuff."

"To commonplace. You should do it when he least expects it, but most needs it!"

Clary, Isabelle, Emma and I were sitting in the Institute's Library, discussing when and how I should propose to Alec.

"Oooh Emma, that's so romantic…"

Clary nodded her agreement with Isabelle.

"You have a romantic streak, girl."

Emma and Julian were visiting. Clary had kicked Julian out to teach her son, Morgan, and Isabelle's son, Jem, more about parbatai. One of Clary's hands rested on her very round stomach. Clary and Jace were expecting twins this time, a boy and a girl.

We discussed the various options of proposal, and I settled on Emma's idea. The plan went something like this:

For a few weeks, I would let Alec feel like we were drifting apart, but only long enough, not too long. Then, I would invite him over, and it would unfold from there.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alec, back in the present)

Ring! Ring! My phone suddenly shattered the quiet atmosphere in my room. Not bothering to see who it was from, I took the call.

"Alexander? I need you. At my apartment. Can you be here in 10 minutes?"

His voice sounded strained.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

Wow. _That_ came out well.

"'K! Bye!"

No 'I love you'. Just a dial tone, then silence. I sighed, grabbed my keys, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

(Magnus)

Mu buzzer went off 10 minutes later to the second. I wiped my sweaty palms on my red leather skinny jeans, took a deep breath, and let him in.


	5. Chapter 5

(Alec)

He opened the door. My heart ached at the sight of him. He was wearing platform shoes that put Izzy to shame, red leather skinny jeans, and a black sparkly shirt with a neon rainbow unicorn on it.

"Hey."

I breathed, trying to control my heart.

"Hey."


	6. Chapter 6

(Magnus)

"Alexander, I have a question."

His eyes searched mine, full of pain and longing.

"What."

"Alexander, you are my everything. My everything. Will you marry me?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I rushed on.

"I can explain why I was keeping my distance. Alexander, we can have a family, or just us. Whatever you want, it's yours. Alexander—"

He cut me off.

"Magnus, I want _you_. Of course I will marry you, my everything, my Magnus. Of course!"

That which followed is private. Butt out.


	7. Chapter 7

(Alec)

"Finally!"

Izzy shrieked, and threw herself at me. Emma di the same, Jace, Simon, Morgan, Jem and Julian joined. Clary probably would have too, but I was delivering the news in Clary and Jace's room for a reason. Cecily and will lay, once in each of Clary's arms, and she looked down on them with a motherly smile. Magnus was playing with the toes of the unexpected-but-delightful surprise third triplet, Tessa.

Jocelyn and Maryse shook their heads.

"Engagement, triplets, anything else to add?"

Luke enquired of us.

"Parbatai ceremony?"

Morgan and Jem asked innocently.

"My goodness! Congratulations to you two as well!"

Luke looked a bit overwhelmed.

We all laugh. It feels good. Magnus takes my hand. My family means everything to me, but Magnus is my everything…

Everything.

**So, what did you think? Is it horrible? I hope not...**

**Reviews=ILY SO MUCH**


End file.
